Well systems configured for the production of oil and gas include running tubular members or drill pipes into and out of a borehole of the well system that extends into a subterranean earthen formation. In some applications, the individual drill pipe joints are transported from a storage area distal a drilling platform of the well system to a rig floor of the drilling platform utilizing a catwalk or other system configured to transport the pipe joint. Once on the rig floor, the pipe joint may be threadably connected to another drill pipe joint to form part of a drill string extending through the rig floor and into the borehole via a wellhead disposed at the surface. In some applications, the catwalk is affixed or otherwise coupled to the drilling platform in order to support the weight of the catwalk as well as the pipe joint transported by the catwalk from the storage area to the rig floor.